


The Man in Daddy's Photo

by Runawynd



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Family, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runawynd/pseuds/Runawynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's this picture by daddy's nightstand. A picture of daddy and some other guy. My daddy was wearing a suit and had his hair all nice and spikey like he used to. Like back when he was a defense attorney; before his job was taken away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man in Daddy's Photo

There's this picture by daddy's nightstand. A picture of daddy and some other guy. My daddy was wearing a suit and had his hair all nice and spikey like he used to. Like back when he was a defense attorney - before his job was taken away.

The other person, though, I've never met before. He looked serious and even though my daddy has his arm around his shoulders, the man was barely smiling. But they must've been close. Why else would my daddy be so sensitive when thinking about him?

You see, last night - when it was really windy and rainy out - I couldn't sleep so good, so I went into daddy's room to sleep with him. He was looking at that picture for some reason, and I kinda noticed him crying a little. I didn't really want to bother him, but I didn't really want to go back to my bed either. So I climbed in his bed and asked him what the matter was.

I never really asked him about that picture before, because I could tell it brought up some... emotional memories for him. Or something like that.

He always tries to be strong for me, and he made his tears go away for me. He said he missed someone very much. He described the man in the photo to me with three words: important, strong, and selfish.

Daddy was smiling when he said those things, but I knew that man had broken his heart. My daddy's a good person, and I think he deserves happiness - like most good people do.

I gave him a big hug - like when he does for me when I get hurt or when I'm crying. Not that I understood his situation any better, but I still wanted to help him.

When the next morning came, something mysterious happened. I met that important someone by accident when I was walking around the neighborhood, shopping. I dropped everything I was contemplating to buy and ran off to get daddy. Something was going to change; I could just feel it!

Daddy was just where I thought he'd be; sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper with his morning coffee. I let him put down his coffee before I grabbed him by the hand and raced with him outside. Even though daddy wanted an explanation, I didn't give him one, because I wanted it to be a surprise.

Finally, I turned the block where I told the man to wait. _Ah, there he is!_ He looked _exactly_ the way he did in the picture daddy has by his bed - even the red and ruffles. But his face was a little different; softer than it looked in the picture. And that's probably why I had to stop him.

My daddy's heart must've stopped, because he stopped running for a minute. Usually, I can tell what people are feeling by looking at their face, but daddy's face was confusing. I think maybe he was a little scared to talk to his friend, so I went on ahead to talk to the man anyway.

"Mister! Thanks for waiting! I brought my daddy, see! He wants to talk to you!" I felt so noble.

The ruffles man looked confused. Maybe he didn't recognize my daddy _...? I know he looks a little different than you remember him, sir, but this man is your best friend! Remember?_ I wanted to yell at him again, but daddy did something I didn't expect to.

"Trucy," My daddy knelt down beside me like I was an unknowing child and put his big hands on my shoulders, "Let's go back and get something to eat, okay?"

Oh, no... Daddy wanted to go home? That wouldn't do! I thought for sure they'd both be happy to see each other! _No, daddy, you can't leave! This is the right man! You have to talk to him, daddy!_ I wanted to yell at him, too.

"Excuse me, but I think your daughter has mistaken me for someone." The ruffle guy bowed in apology and turned to walk away.

"Edgeworth... Of course you wouldn't recognize me like this..."

The man stopped like _his_ heart had stopped, too. Edgeworth? Was that his name? Slowly, he turned around and stared my daddy in the eyes. I think my daddy found his reaction to be funny, because he started smiling at him. _Good, a smile at last!_

"W-Wright...? You... What... A daughter?" It seemed my daddy had lots of explaining to do with Mr. Edgeworth.

A simple invitation was made, and we went back to my house; Mr. Edgeworth and daddy were talking all the while. When we got inside, daddy poured milk for me, tea for the guest, and he worked on finishing his coffee.

I excused myself to let them talk. After all, it was too awkward for me. I felt like daddy was holding back saying certain things because I was there. So I went off to watch Pink Princess, but I made careful sure to keep the volume down so I could listen to those two talk.

They started talking about life and about changes (life's full of them, I suppose). It seemed like that's all they did for the next hour or so. They talked about new things and a few old things. Things I didn't really know about all that well but wished I did. They just kept talking and talking and talking, until something Mr. Edgeworth said made my daddy start to cry.

I peeped through the kitchen to see Mr. Edgeworth trying to comfort daddy. But my daddy pushed him away, "You've... always been like this. Running away from me and... leaving me. I thought that this time, you'd never come back. Wh... Why would you..."

Mr. Edgeworth looked a little shocked, and his voice became softer. I don't think he meant for daddy to cry. "Wright, I promised I'd be back. Why didn't you believe me?"

But why would he make my daddy wait so long, then? For a moment, I sided with my daddy and accused Mr. Edgeworth of being selfish - as daddy did.

But he just kept crying. At that point, I really started to feel bad. I didn't know that daddy didn't want to see Mr. Edgeworth. I thought he missed him and wanted to see him again. But now that the man from the photo is back, daddy's upset? Adults are so confusing.

It was after that thought that I witnessed something I don't think I was supposed to see. That Edgeworth man kissed daddy. I watched to see if my daddy would push him away again, but he didn't.

It was obvious to me that they both really cared about each other, but I didn't really think about things that way. I was so confused, but in a way, everything started to make sense. Of course they _loved_ each other...

And just like I thought it would, that's when things started to change. Mr. Edgeworth visited our house more and more, daddy started to laugh and smile more and more, and I got to go out to eat more and more. And every time we all got together, I learned more and more about the man from daddy's photo.

Things between daddy and that man in the picture changed a whole lot, too. One night, they went out together - alone - and came back with some interesting news. And let me just say that Mr. Edgeworth no longer became just a _visitor_ in our house anymore.

There's a new picture sitting on my daddy's nightstand now. A picture of daddy, Miles Edgeworth, and yours truly - Trucy - standing between them. In it, we're all wearing smiles. And this one doesn't bring daddy any more tears. Or, any sad ones, at least.


End file.
